50 short stories
by Gerkyhen
Summary: 50 songs 50 short stories, enjoy. Disclaimer: Do not own GF or make any money off this fic.


50 short stories

_Just like my other fic 22 short stories, this is 50 song titles for 50 short (oneshot) stories, hope you enjoy. R&R _

**1. Last Night **

…stumbling, fumbling, falling over…now with a souvenir hangover and pictures in all the papers, Mei couldn't help but regret last night.

**2. Never Forget**

Sinedd's onyx eyes pierced right through D'jok's green ones, he would never forget all the bullying, all the hurtful comments and all the funny looks, no Sinedd would never forget these painful moments.

**3. We can work it out **

There was no response,no flicker of emotion in those cold golden eyes.

"Please Rocket we can work it out! I can help you through the pain!" Tia begged.

**4. Could well be in **

Micro-Ice grinned widely and was ecstatic with glee when the pretty blonde smiled back, he wasn't going home alone **tonight**.

**5. Thunderball**

Warren focused and his eyes seemed to glare right through Ahito's soul, the ball left Warren's foot and came thundering towards the teenage goalkeeper, the force of the shot pushing him back behind the line…goal.

**6. Fight with tools **

Harris couldn't help smirking to himself as he screwed the cannons -containing the flux devices- on Bleylock's ship shut.

**7. Lovin' each day **

"Oh Micro-Ice we love you Micro-Ice please can we have your autograph!?"

Micro-Ice grinned to himself as his rabid fans chased after him; no matter how much he whined and complained he loved this life.

**8. Look around**

Sinedd sat slumped in the locker room at half time; the feeling of unease never leaving as he stared at the monsters around him.

**9. This love**

"This love will never work" He whispered.

Tia stared at him, her legs felt weak as if she was going to collapse, as she stared into her secret lovers emerald green eyes.

**10. The Mule**

"C'mon Yuki get out of the way!" Thran complained.

"No! Not until you admit you're wrong" Yuki exclaimed in a singsong voice.

**11. Save up all your tears **

Sinedd hadn't cried for years, but in the final…when he was forced to watch his rival lift the cup, it felt like all the tears he'd kept away were flooding out, destroying the dam made of hate, pain and lies.

**12. Didn't we almost have it all**

Mei sighed as she stared at Sinedd…all the way on the other side of the pitch…remembering all the secret moments they'd shared.

**13. Blinded by the Light**

D'jok stared around in excitement; completely oblivious to the Red Tiger's sneers, suddenly the lights came on, dazzling him for a moment…it was magic.

**14. Footballer's wife. **

Zoleene has never got back in touch with Micro-Ice…but sometimes she wondered what could of happened.

**15. Busted **

Micro-Ice was boogying his life away when suddenly through the flashing neon lights he saw the angry face of Aarch. _Busted_ He thought worriedly to himself.

**16. Man! I feel like a woman**

"…Aarch…what…what are you doing?"

Aarch turned and came face to face with a horrified looking Adium.

"…You wouldn't mind saying we split up for a different reason than this would you?" He asked fingering the hem of his purple floor length dress.

**17. On my knees **

"Why are you acting like this? You know I love you!" Tia cried. What did she have to do? Fall onto her knees and beg for him to come back?

**18. So emotional**

Sinedd was sure D'jok would do anything to make sure his father would be ok…sometimes Sinedd was grateful he had no one to love.

**19. The Wanderer**

Tia checked that Mei was still sleeping soundly before slipping on her shoes; her mission? To film Genesis forest in a beautiful night time setting.

**20. I do it for you**

Sinedd saw the sadness in Mei's eyes and it hurt him, hurt his heart…but eventually she would come to realise he had left for **her** sake.

**21. Quiet times **

Rocket sat alone in his room staring at the ceiling, these were the times he liked best…the times he didn't have to pretend he didn't miss Netherball…that he didn't miss the excitement, the feeling of winning in a one on one match…the feeling of power he felt when he inflicted pain on his opponent.

**22. Superman**

Dame Simbai smiled at her boss…was there nothing he couldn't achieve?

**23. I don't love you**

D'jok smiled at her and somehow Mei managed a smile back…how would she break this to him?

**24. What's my age again?**

"…What's with your voice? Are you like thirteen or something?" The shop clerk asked, his nose wrinkling as he stared at the Shadow's star striker before him.

**25. The Name Of The Game**

"It's called Netherball" Sinedd smiled mysteriously at The Snowkid's captain.

**26. Somebody told me**

"Mei? What are you doing here? I've left…didn't you hear?"

Mei smiled sadly as she approached Sinedd, stopping in front of him she stroked his cheek. "Yeah…somebody told me that…I just refused to believe"

**27. Mannequin **

"Yes that's good! That's good! Now pose like this! Great,new outfit!"

Mei sighed as the underlings rushed towards her, clothes bunched in their sweaty hands…_This must be what a mannequin feels like_ She sighed.

**28. Drown In My Own Tears**

Sinedd stared at the picture; his mother and father locked in a never ending fit of laughter, his mother clutching him to her…suddenly the tears started to flow.

**29. Scared**

The fact he'd got the smog back wasn't the reason Artegor wanted to leave the Snowkids, he didn't even particularly want to go back to his team…no he was scared…scared of the feelings of affection he was getting for Aarch.

**30. Long way to happy**

Mei stared into the mirror…she was a long way from happy.

**31. The one that got away**

Tia watched the TV; a Shadow match was ongoing, the former Snowkid Sinedd (who had also felt left out) was helping demolish the pirates, Tia felt her heart go out to him, she was sure that if he had found someone on the team like she had found Rocket, he'd still be here…maybe even be a friend of hers.

**32. Spinning around**

"Woo I'm spinning around!" Screamed the football.

**33. Apologize**

"Aarch…I'm…sorry" Artegor sighed but Aarch couldn't hear him as he continued chatting away to Callie Mystic on Arcadia news.

**34. For now**

Sinedd glowered at his 'team mates', he knew as soon as he joined that this club was only temporarily.

**35. That Golden Rule**

Sinedd stared into the mirror, considering, all of a sudden his whole face crumpled, but just as quickly he regained his composure…that was his golden rule don't show weakness.

**36. Don't stop moving**

Aarch didn't look back as he boarded the ship headed for the Shadow's planet, he just kept placing his feet one in front of the other.

**37. It's like that**

Aarch sighed as he watched D'jok get into yet another argument with Sineddbut he'd accepted this as the 'norm' now, it was like that and that's the way it is.

**38. It wasn't me**

"Who used the breath?" Aarch asked staring down at the Snowkids solemnly.

"Not me!" Rocket lied.

**39. We are broken**

"Mei smile for goodness sake!"

Mei sighed as her mother nagged at her.

"No I'm sorry dear we don't have time…maybe next time?"

Tia sighed as her mother and father brushed off the idea of watching her play yet again.

**40. Speak of The Devil **

"He was just **not** a team player" Mei agreed with Tia.

"Umm…speak of the devil" Tia coughed.

Mei turned to see Sinedd glowering hard at them, a bag slung over his shoulder.

**41. Hate That I Luv U **

Tia stared at the giant TV screen, Rockets face projected onto it, anger coming off him in waves as he battled Luur in the sphere…sometimes she got the feeling that loving him was **too** hard.

**42. Smile**

Woo-Wam-Boo felt a rush of excitement as Lune-Zeara flashed him a smile…well he was definitely going to spend the rest of the day deliriously happy now.

**43. Smile like you mean it**

Mei smiled at her boyfriend but D'jok's returning smile wasn't proper…something was wrong.

**44. Love is only a feeling**

Sinedd stared up at the dark ceiling, mulling things over; Nihlis…loved him? This had thrown all of his ideals out of the window…No…no love doesn't mean anything.

**45. If everyone cared**

Mei sighed; if all her friends cared that much they'd help her out with her problems, wouldn't they?

**46. Harder To Breathe **

Sinedd gasped, he could literally **feel** the smog filling his lungs, he could feel himself…slipping away.

**47. What is he thinking?**

Yuki watched as Micro-Ice sat slumped on the sofa, she could never work him out.

**48. Human**

"Our new manager **and** player are…**human**!?" The Shadow captain demanded.

**49. It must be love**

Mei felt the familiar tugging feeling in her stomach, she felt the blush creeping up into her cheeks…but this wasn't D'jok…why was she feeling like this?

**50. The Jester**

The Robot got ready…Showtime!


End file.
